


The One

by SeraphStarshine



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, My First Fanfic, Self-Harm, Short One Shot, Suicide, Triggers, don't judge my other works on this please, i still cringe when i read over this, i tried to do a mirror thing with the povs, it was such a lame idea now idk im lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphStarshine/pseuds/SeraphStarshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard think that no one can ever understand them but they don't realize how similar they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One

**Gerard's POV**

"I hate you Frank!" I screamed, agony filling my voice. "Stay away from me!"

"But Gerard," the boy whimpered. "I thought you loved me...I thought everything was perfect."

"Nothing is ever perfect when you are around," I sneered. "I never loved you, I only pitied you. I pretended to like you because no one else did, but even I can't pretend anymore. This relationship is disgusting...you are disgusting."

The boy's eyes spilled over with tears as the ebony haired man walked to the door.

"Don't follow me Frank," I sighed. "This is for your own good."

Then I slammed the door and left the shabby apartment, wiping tears from my own eyes.

I hated to do that to the boy. He was the most beautiful person in the world, and I loved him with all my heart, but I had to make him believe that I hated him, or he would be dead.

For the past couple of weeks, we had secretly been seeing each other. It had been the most magical time of my life. Each kiss, each moment with the boy was perfect. I had never wanted it to end, but of course it did.

I knew my selfish act of staying with him couldn't last. My father had found out, text messaging always betrayed me. My violent drunkard father had beat me senseless and promised to kill the boy who had corrupted his son, and I believed him.

It happened every time that I was caught with a man, he had actually killed one before, and I just loved Frank too much to let him die.

If he believed that I hated him, he would never come near my house again, and he would be safe forever. Even though doing that had torn me apart, I felt content that at least Frank would always be safe from my father.

I could never put him through what I've gone through, the torture of my father's physical and mental abuse. I have to protect the people I loved, no matter how much it hurts.

I had done the same for Mikey as well. I couldn't bear to see my brother abused, so I helped him escape, and made him never even think of coming back to rescue his brother.

It was trying, everyone that I loved I was forced to push away, but I could never leave, because if I did, my father would take out his anger on my mother.

As long as I was there, my father was content to destroy Gerard, and he only went after others if he was provoked.

It was for the best, I repeated to myself. Now that beautiful boy will live, as I slowly die. Frank would never understand.

**Frank's POV**

"I hate myself!" I screamed in my head. I wished I could get away.

"Gerard," I sighed.

I thought he loved me...I thought everything was going to be perfect for once.

"Nothing is ever perfect when you are around," I sneered to myself.

"He never loved me, he only pitied me. He pretended to like me because no one else did, but even then I was too disgusting for him."

My eyes spilled over with tears as memories of the ebony haired man filled my mind. What once brought me happiness. now only brought pain.

He told me not to follow him, he never wants to see me again, he hates me!

He was the most beautiful person in the world, and I loved him with all my heart, but now he hates me, and I am as good as dead.

For the past couple of weeks, we had secretly been seeing each other. It had been the most magical time of my life. Each kiss, each moment with the man was perfect. I had never wanted it to end, but of course it did.

I knew no one could truly want to be with me. No one ever loved me, starting with my father. My violent drunkard father who beat me senseless and promised to kill me every chance he got. No one ever cared for me.

It happened every time that I was caught with a man, my father would make sure that I knew that no one ever loved me, and he hated me enough, just enough to never let me die. If any of my boyfriends came near my house, they would never do it again.

Every loss had torn me apart, but I could never put my boyfriends through what I had gone through, the torture of my father's physical and mental abuse.

I guess that it was a good thing that Gerard left. I had to protect the people I loved, no matter how much it hurt, which meant that I could never be loved in return.

It was trying, everyone that I loved I was forced to push away, but I could never leave, because if I did, my father would take out his anger on my mother.

As long as I was there, my father was content to destroy Frank, and he only went after others if he was provoked.

It was for the best, I repeated to myself. Now that beautiful man will continue with his life, as I slowly die. Gerard would never understand.

**Gerard's POV**

The guilt filled me to the brim. I knew that what I had done was the best for Frank, but I felt that I was too harsh. The look of pain in the boy's eyes had stabbed me like a knife.

I wanted to apologize, or at least leave the boy with the knowledge of why I did what I did. I had never felt this way about any of my other boyfriends, I had always done what I had to do for their safety, but this time was different, I felt something more for this boy, something special.

Maybe he was the one, the person who would understand my convoluted life style. I felt that I had to go back and do something. I had to tell Frank the truth.

I headed down the stony path toward Frank's apartment, determination driving my feet. I was going to change this vicious cycle once and for all. Even if Frank didn't understand, I would show him, I would make it work.

I stopped dead in my tracks as I realized something...I was in love with Frank. I had never been able to say that about anyone before, but this felt right. Every moment that I spent with him was heaven, and I wanted more.

I had never had anything like this, and I had thrown it away. I was so stupid! He was the one.

I quickened my pace as each new horrible thought filled my mind. I left him alone. I told him I hated him, what if he hates me? I didn't mean to do this, I just didn't know what to do, but I was going to fix it. I had to.

**Frank's POV**

The guilt filled me to the brim. I knew that what Gerard had done was inevitable, but I was still hurt. The pain stabbed me like a knife, and tears began to leak out of my eyes. I understood why Gerard did what he had done, he didn't have to apologize, but still, I had never felt that way about anyone before.

This time it was different, it was special. Maybe he was the one, the person who would understand my convoluted life style. No, he had rejected me, there was nothing I could do. I knew the truth, he would never love me.

I headed down the dark path into the inner reaches of my mind and determination filled me. I was going to change this viscous cycle once and for all. I knew no one would understand, but I would show them all.

I took out a piece of paper and began to write a short note when I stopped mid-word...I was in love with Gerard. I had never been able to say that about anyone before, but this felt right.

Every moment that I spent with him was heaven, and I would never get another. I had never had anything like this, and I didn't deserve it.

I was stupid and disgusting, he hates me.

Each new horrendous thought filled my mind, but I shut them all out with one overwhelming mantra. I was going to end it.

**Gerard's POV**

I finally made it back to Frank's small apartment, all but running with agitation. I was almost there, I was about to do what I had never done before.

It filled me with elation knowing that I would never have to be alone again. I hurried up the stairs and knocked rapidly on Frank's door, number 108. There was no answer, so I tried the handle, but the door was locked.

"Frankie?" I called out. "It's Gerard. I want to apologize. Please let me in."

Still no answer. Strange, I thought. Maybe he went out?

But I had a nagging feeling that he was still inside. I pushed against the door roughly, and I felt the lock begin to give way. I shoved one more time, and the door creaked open.

"Frank?" I yelled. "Where are you?"

The apartment was oddly silent, it scared me. The main room was empty, so I moved to the kitchen, and then the bedroom. Nothing. Then I heard a soft noise coming from the bathroom, almost like a moan of pain.

"Frank!" I cried as I threw open the bathroom door.

The most horrible sight in the world met my eyes. Frank lay on the floor in a pool of his own blood, bleeding from the wrists.

He had tried to kill himself, and he had probably succeeded.

The cuts were so deep, the sight of them made me nauseous. The blood continued to pour out of him, I was surprised that he had so much.

I didn't know what to do, so I took some towels I found and wrapped them around his arms, but I knew it was too late.

I had failed, I had killed the most beautiful person in the world. It was all my fault! I was trying to save him, but I ended up taking his life.

"Don't leave me Frankie...I love you..." I choked out brokenly.

I began to sob silently onto Frank's slowly moving chest. His breathing became fainter, and I shook him, trying to keep him with me. He opened his eyes slowly and smirked at me like he always used to do.

"Don't cry baby," he whispered. "I love you too."

Then he gasped and the light left his eyes. He was my one, my everything, and I had destroyed that.

**Frank's POV**

I felt something on my chest. It was Gerard, sobbing softly. I smirked at him, and I saw his look of surprise.

"Don't cry baby," I whispered. "I love you too."

For I knew in that moment that he cared about me, and that was all that mattered. He was my one, my everything, and nothing could ever destroy that.


End file.
